


The Mortem Stone

by Nalu14126



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Danny Whump, Gen, Mystery, Suspense, Team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nalu14126/pseuds/Nalu14126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sg-1 gate to a seemingly normal planet. But as is common with Sg-1, nothing is as it seems. With their lives once again hanging in the balance, can they solve the mystery? And in the process save not only themselves, but an entire planet? There will most likely be a healthy dash of Daniel whump in this story. You have been warned. ;) </p><p>Work In Progress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction can also be found on Fanfiction.net . This is my first time posting on Archive, and I haven't used the site that often. So if there is something wrong with the way this is published ect. Please tell me. Thanks :)

"So... You done yet?"

Daniel took a deep breath, they had only been on the planet for two hours. One of which was spent trekking to the ruins from the gate, and he was only a quarter of the way done.

"Jack, it'll be another two hours at least. Why don't you go see what Sam and Teal'c are up too?"

"Nah, I'm sure their busy."

"And I'm not?"

"Well... Your just looking at rocks. How hard could it be?"

Sighing he buried his head in his hands. Jack could be so thick sometimes.

"I'm translating Jack. Ever heard of that word? I can give you an example if you want, in about 24 different languages."

Jack made to get up. "Okay, okay, I get the point. I'll be back in about twenty minutes."

"Thank God." Daniel murmured under his breath, getting back to the translations.

* * *

Jack made his way out of the temple Daniel was in. According to Daniel's enthusiastic words, this temple was unlike any on earth. It had a white marble base, that was circular, with a raise in the marble every one and half feet, that was maybe a feet tall, serving as steps up until it reached the actual building part. There are ten steps in total. The beams supporting the roof are a dark red wood, carved so it appears as though the wood was twisted. Like when you have a piece of playdough that you have twisted at both ends. The roof was a slab of dark rock, with glowing -yep _glowing_ \- white mineral running through the rock. The stone actually dipped into the temple, like a funnel -only this one wasn't hollow- until the stone touched the the white marble of the floor. There were no walls, leaving the the odd interiour open to viewing at all times. The only writing in the entire structure was carved into the funnel, descending from the roof. According to Daniel, there was no writing like this on earth. Leading to one stubbornly occupied archeologist.

Looking around in order to spot Carter and Teal'c, Jack once again took in the massive jungle surrounding him. It wasn't unlike the amazon, but there was one stark difference, there were hardly any animals sounds to be heard. Putting everyone but Daniel - _naturally_ \- on edge. After scanning the forest, Jack's eyes finally landed on Carter, who was kneeling on the ground, with a test kit opened next to her, no doubt collecting soil samples.

"What you got there Carter?" Jack asked, kneeling in the dirt next to her.

"Well, from the limited analysis I was able to get, there appear to be very few microorganisms in the soil."

"Ah, I see..." Jack stated, trying not to let it show that he had no idea what the significance of her statement could be. Sam, however saw right through his attempt.

"What I mean is that this is not normal. At least it shouldn't be considering the amount of plant life. I guess it could be normal for this planet, but..." She trailed off.

"You don't think so." Jack supplied.

"No sir."

"Well, not much we can do about it Carter. Let me know if you find anything more."

"Will do sir."

Standing up Jack groaned inwardly, as his knee protested. Picking his way through the dense foliage he went off to find Teal'c. Eventually he noticed the big guy standing not to far ahead of him.

"Hey big guy! What you up-" Teal'c cut him off with a sharp jerk of his hand. Jack immediately, stopped, all his senses on alert, as he made his way to stand by Teal'c.

"What you got T?" He whisperd.

"There is a group of people heading our way O'Neill."

"Friend or foe?"

"I am uncertain."

Jack tightened his grip on his P90.

_Looks like the parties about to get started._


	2. Chapter Two

Stepping out from behind the tree, Jack took in the three people approaching. Each of the three people had identical looks of shock plastered on their faces. Jack smirked, _Good to see that_ ** _we_** _can still actually be the people doing the surprising._

All three were males, only clad in… _Skirts?_ Jack wondered. _Hmmm Daniel might know what they're actually called, I should ask him later…._ Whatever they're called, they were long, reaching down to each of their feet. They were stained bright reds and oranges, with patterns on them, reminding Jack of African tribes. They also each had spears in their hands, not a good sign. Not that that was inherently any threat, but it did mean they're ready and willing to put up a fight. Or at the very least, that they were expecting a chance of a fight, the question was, with whom?

Plastering on his best 'Peaceful explorer' smile, Jack forced himself to take his hands off his gun. Instantly missing the comforting cold weight in his hands, it made the fact that he had little real control of the situation starkly stand out.

"Hi'ya folks! Lovely day isn't it?"

All three raised their weapons, focusing entirely on Jack. _That's it folks, just keep focusing on me._ He thought wirily. Glad that they hadn't noticed Teal'c on his right, carefully making his way to be positioned behind the group.

Jack gestured to the raised spears. "Now is that any way to treat a guest? Didn't your mothers teach you any manners?"

That got their attention. One of them stepped forward, his face contorted with controlled rage.

"You would insult our upbringing and family line?"

_Op, looks like I struck a nerve there. Well, at least I know they speak english, so that's a plus._

"No, no. I meant nothing by it. Just ignore me." He smiled and knocked on his head, "You know us grunts, always saying the wrong things."

The man looked puzzled at the word grunts, but seemed to accept his 'apology'.

"Why are you in the sacred land? Your skin tells that you are of the gods, but you do not wear any sun metal."

_Oi, this again. You would think that after a while the universe would get bored with this routine, guess not._

"No, I'm not of the gods, in-fact I've happened to have killed a few, hope that doesn't bother you." Jack just smiled at their stunned faces. _Twice in, what? Two minutes, man I'm on a role!_

"You have killed Gods?"

"Yep, that's what I said."

"Then you can help us lift the curse! Come come, we shall take you to the village."

The 'Jungle men' as Jack had started thinking of them, started to move off, obviously to take him to this village.

"Um, hang on just a minute." The men turned around to look at him. "You mentioned a curse, care to share?"

"All will be explained once we reach the village." The man said impatiently.

"Well let me just call my friends, other God slayers, and we'll see what we can do, okay?"

At the man's nod, Jack reached down and toggled his radio.

"Daniel, Carter. I want you both packed up and at the temple, I've met the natives."

_"Roger that sir."_

" _Natives? Do they speak our language, what did they say,-"_

"Aht, Daniel. I'll tell you when I see you."

Jack took his silence to mean that he was -for once- following through with his request. He didn't worry that Teal'c hadn't responded, he was sure the big guy had heard what was going on.

"So, if you don't mind I'm going to go get my friends from the temple. You wouldn't mind waiting here would you?"

"We shall await your return." The man seemed a little put off, but the idea of having this 'curse' lifted, seemed to have put him in a more lenient mood.

"Right… Be back in a pop."

* * *

Daniel sat fiddling with his journal, in his lap. Sam was a little bit away from him, leaning against on of the wooden support beams. The building really was amazing. The writing was like nothing he had ever seen. Jack had called them squiggles when they had arrived, while that wasn't the word he would use to describe them, he had to admit Jack wasn't far off. The were just wavy lines, very _precise_ wavy lines. Each -what he assumed was a letter- was only different in length, number of waves, the wave placement in the line, and the size of that wave. It definitely wasn't just random lines, no the level of precision and the fact that the same 'squiggles' would appear again, _exactly_ the same, meant that someone would have had to have put quite a bit of thought into it. Surprisingly, though they may look quite silly, and well, unprofessional. It was one of the most complex lettering systems he had ever seen, the amount of precision needed… He didn't even want to _think_ about the effort it would have taken to chisel the writing into the stone.

Approaching foot steps brought him out of his musings. Shortly after Jack's lean form appeared, closely followed by Teal'c. Daniel took a moment to look them over, just to be sure the natives really were friendly, or at least not confrontational, _yet_. While he didn't think they were hurt, as Jack had sounded completely fine earlier, you never could be too sure with Jack. Everyone may think that he's the one always hiding his injuries, while he wouldn't particularly _deny_ that fact, when it came down to it, Jack was the real master. One time the stubborn old man had been shot by an arrow, in the leg. For the love of all things, how does a person hide an _arrow_ sticking out of him? However he did it, he did it well. The rest of them had only realized after they had been running for a good twenty minutes and had stopped to take a break.

"So campers, ready to move out?"

"Jack, you haven't explained anything about the natives."

Jack sighed, "I'll tell you on the way, but I left them waiting and they're pretty eager to get a move on. Some thing about a curse."

"Curse sir?" Sam piqued up.

"Yea, curse. All they would tell me is that there's some curse we can help them with, because we've killed Gods, and they won't tell us what it is until we reach the village. Long story short, the norm."

Daniel stood up, grabbing his journal and stuffing it in his pack. Shrugging it on, he made his way to go stand with the rest of the gang. Sam already ready to leave. Jack looked around, as though he was checking we were all there. _Probably making sure I didn't find a trap door and go through it when he wasn't looking,_ Daniel thought with a smirk. Although to be fair, that's exactly what had happened last mission.

"Alright kids, off to see the wizard. Make sure to keep all arms and legs inside the yellow brick road at all times." Jack sent Daniel a pointed look. To which he just rolled his eyes. "Let's go see what this curse business is all about."


	3. Chapter Three

Sam trudged through the forest, next to the natives of this planet. They had been walking for about twenty minutes now, and there still wasn't any sign of civilization, although the 'jungle men' -Jack's words- said they would reach the village soon. Jack and Teal'c were ahead of her, talking to one of the men named Boipelo, who appeared to be the leader. Daniel was behind her, questioning one named Emem, about their culture. She was currently talking to Ekene, who said it was his job to collect knowledge of the world around them. Sam had figured, that this was probably the best she was going to get, in terms of a scientist.

"So, Ekene, what do you know about the black rock? The rock used in the temple."

"Ah, that is the light stone. It was used to make the temple many years ago. The temple is said to have been made even before Imamu, the first elder. None of the other studiers know why it was built, or what the inscriptions upon it mean. It is said, that long ago when the Gods came, they came to use the power of the light stone. But one day a man named Jabari rose up against the Gods, for they used the people as slaves to mine the light stone. The people lead by Jabari won against the Gods, banishing their hateful presence from our world. But as the Gods left, the placed a curse on our world. 'One day, when the moon covers the sun, darkness shall reign. And upon your world a sickness shall fall, until nothing remains.' Those are the words the Gods left with our people."

"A solar eclipse," Sam mumbled under her breath. "Hang on, has the moon covered the sun yet?"

"It has." Came Ekene's solemn response.

Sam's breath caught in her throat, if the sickness has been released, they could have already been exposed.

"Have your people become sick?"

Ekene shook his head. "No, but we fear it is only a matter of time. Already some of the animals have fallen ill."

"Is it possible that the 'curse' won't affect humans?" Sam asked, hope stirring.

"Some of us have already speculated this. However, we are divided. Some believe it is only a matter of time, while others think that only the animals shall fall ill."

"What do you think?"

"I do not know what to think."

She was just about to call out to Jack, in order to let him know what Ekene had told her when Boipelo turned around.

"We are about to enter the village. The people may be frightened at first, but do not take offence. It has been many a sun since we last had outsiders."

With that he moved forward, into a clearing full of wood huts with what looked like dry animal hides on top, as the roof. There were laughing children running all over the place, mothers out doing the laundry and watching the kids, and men milling about, some appearing as though they had just returned from a hunting trip. It was the picture of a happy community. As they stepped out of the thick growth of the forest, suddenly all sounds halted. The clearing becoming eerily silent, a stark contrast to the sounds of life present just seconds ago. Boipelo stepped forward.

"Friends, do not be afraid. They are travellers from far away... They are God slayers!" And ripple of murmurs ran through the people in the village. "They are here to rid us of the curse! The time of fear upon us is soon coming to an end!" Amazed faces filled with brilliant smiles let loose excited cheers, as they heard the news that was their salvation.

Sg-1 stood slightly dumbfounded, staring at the sight before them. All with heavy hearts, they had seen this sort of thing before. And rarely did it work out well, either for Sg-1 or the ones expecting salvation.


	4. Chapter Four

"Jelani, we can't promise that we will be able to solve this 'curse' business." Jack attempted to tell the village elder, but it seemed he was having none of it.

They were sitting in a hut, much like the ones they had seen upon first entering the village, only this one was about four times bigger, and adorned with brighter colours than the other huts. Ekene and Emem had both left upon reaching the hut, Boipelo had stayed in the hut however. The elder, Jelani, didn't appear too old, his head was shaved, and there were the dark lines of wrinkles etched into his features. He was also wearing one of the 'skirts' -He _still_ hadn't asked Daniel what they were actually called- it was a bright orange, with deep red triangular patterns imprinted on it. He was also adorned with several long beaded necklaces.

Sg-1 were currently all sitting on cushions placed on the floor. Boipelo was standing behind Jelani, much like a guard. They were positioned in a circle, Jalani at the head, so they could all easily see him, two cushions on either side of the door, which had dyed fabric over it, offering privacy to those inside. Jack was sitting on the cushion closest to the door on the left side, Teal'c in the cushion adjacent to his. Carter was in front of Teal'c, while Daniel was in front of him.

"I understand that you cannot, but of what you say is true, than you are the best chance we have ever had." Smiling Jelani gestured with his hands. "But enough of that for now! We must drink to the earth at our feet, sky at our heads, and love in our hearts. Boipelo, fetch the ceremonial drinks."

Boipelo left the hut, presumably to get these 'ceremonial drinks'. Jack was thinking of the best way to decline. He was remembering the last time they- or rather he- had consumed the local chow on a mission. While it wasn't _all_ bad per say, Kynthia certainly wasn't bad. But he wasn't exactly eager to relive that experience.

"Um, actually, last time we had something from...um, far away from our home, it didn't work out so well." Daniel, apparently, also didn't want to relive that experience.

Jelani's smile dipped at this, "I'm sure that will not happen here. It is important that we do this, or else we will not be able to converse, for the spirits will be angry."

Daniel turned slightly, to give Jack a helpless look. Jack just shrugged, if these people really had driven out the Goa'ulds they may have a trick up their sleeves. One trick that could be extremely useful. Besides, he doubted these people would also have nanites in their food and drink.

Daniel turned back to face Jelani. "We are sorry if we have offended you, we're happy to drink and please the spirits." Daniel offered with a placating smile.

Jelani's smile returned full force. "Very good my friends! The spirits will be pleased!"

A rustling of fabric signalled Boipelo's arrival. He entered with a wooden bowl, cups that were also made of wood, and large pot and a piece of cloth filled with some type of powder. Walking over to sit down in the middle of the circle, facing the entrance, Boipelo set the item's down.

"This is Kava." Jelani declared. "It is made from grinding a root, and then placing the powder in cloth, and running water through it."

"Oh," Daniel piqued up, "Kava. Kava is used by Pacific cultures stemming from the Polynesians, such as people in Fiji and Hawaii. It has slight sedative properties."

Jack immediately tensed at this, he glanced at Sam and Teal'c and noticed that they had also tensed. Daniel, obviously noticing this, hurried on.

"Although in quantities like this," He gestured to the cups. "The only effect you'll most likely notice is a slight numbing of the tongue. It was drunk because it calms whoever drank it, without impairing their thought process."

"What he says is true my friends. It is merely for freeing tension from the body. The mind will not be affected." Jelani added, obviously cluing into the upped tension in the room.

Jack relaxed a bit, but still remained wary of this 'Kava'. Boipelo, placed the cloth into the bowl, he then lifted the pot, and poured the contents into the bowl, which Jack could now see was water. After he had poured it in, he came up onto his knees and placed both hands in the bowl. Using his body weight he began to roll forward on his hands, presumably rolling the cloth in the water. The hut became quite, as all occupants attention focused on Boipelo. The noise of water sloshing around in the bowl the only sound present. After about a minute Boipelo raised the bowl and poured the Kava into each cup. He then presented it to each of them, starting with Jelani, and then moving to Daniel, and working around the circle. Jack took the cup and gave it a tentative sniff, wrinkling his nose. It didn't smell like much, but the odour that it did give of was...Odd, that was the only word for it.

He glanced at it to observe the rest of his team. Teal'c appeared as impassive as ever, Sam had a intrigued look on her face, while Daniel looked to be caught up in a memory, _he's probably had this before,_ Jack thought with a slight smile.

"Now, Boipelo will pour in the spirit grind."

Jack looked up, Boipelo was standing and pouring some type of powder into Jelani's cup. He looked at Daniel, confused as to why he hadn't told them about this part. But when he looked at Daniel, he appeared to be just as confused as Jack. Jack mentally shrugged, _must be something they came up with themselves_ he thought, not overly concerned. Boipelo came around and poured some of the powder into each of their cups.

Jelani raised his cup with a smile. "Now we drink!" He declared.

Jack raised the cup to his lips and took a tentative sip. He scrunched up his face at the taste; it was like nothing he had ever had before. It was mostly watery, but there was this almost sharp taste to it. It sort of reminded him of soap... Looking up he was surprised that Teal'c even made a small face at the taste, Sam too had scrunched up her face, Daniel, however had just lowered the cup, he had obviously just chugged it. _Smart man._ Jack raised the cup, and following Daniel's lead, chugged the whole thing in one go. He made a face, but it was better than slowly drinking it. Jelani was looking at them with a smile, obviously amused by their reactions to the drink. After they were all done, Boipelo came and gathered all the cups, placing them off in a corner, where he had moved the other supplies. Jack then became aware of a slight tingling on his tongue, must be the numbing effect Daniel mentioned.

"Now friends we may converse. Emem tells me that Daniel can read the writings of old in the temple?"

Jack perked up at this, Daniel had never said he could read the writing.

Daniel appeared to be slightly uncomfortable. "Well, I can't actually read it _yet_. But I think with a little more time, yes I will be able to read it."

Jelani's smile returned, as it had turned into a frown when Daniel said he couldn't read the writing.

"Very good! Yes very good indeed!"

"Jelani, if you don't mind, but, what is this curse exactly?" Sam asked.

"Ah, yes. Well, years ago when the God's left they left behind a curse that all the living things on this planet would die after the moon covered the sun. That day came to pass some sun's ago, some animals have died, but we are yet to fall ill, though we fear it is only a matter of time."

_Shit._ Jack thought with vehemence. That meant they had probably been infected with this illness.

"Up in the mountains is a labyrinth, filled with the writings of old. It is said that in the very heart of the labyrinth is a stone, a stone filled with the power of the spirits themselves. The God's had called it the 'Mortem Stone' it is what is causing the sickness."

"I'm sorry Jelani, but if there is a sickness as you say, then we must head back so our people can make sure we have not caught it." Jack made to get up, but when he stood he found the world swayed, and he had to reach out to grab the side of the hut, in order not to fall.

"Sir!"

"Jack!"

"O'Neill."

Came the rest of Sg-1's worried calls. Jack looked up, seeing that they had all jumped up as well, all of them grabbing the side of the hut, even Teal'c. _Crap_ , _whatever this is, junior isn't able to fight it off, by the looks of it._

Jack looked up a Jelani, who was standing with a smug smile on his face. "Daniel, you said the worst effect would be a numb tongue." He ground out.

"It should have been." Came Daniel's almost woozy sounding response.

"What was in that powder Jelani?!" He demanded. Coming to the most plausible conclusion.

"Don't worry, it was just a sedative. I had suspected you would want to leave, and I couldn't let that happen."

"But he put powder in your drink as well." Jack commented, fighting the encroaching haze in his mind.

Jelani yawned, "Yes, I think i'll take a little nap." He smiled. "I hope what you have said was not a lie, or else your chances of survival are quite slim. Good luck."

And with that he was gone, telling Boipelo to deal with them once they had fallen asleep. The world swayed alarmingly again, and before he realized what was happening he was on his knees. Peering through the blurriness in his own vision, he saw that Daniel was already on the ground, Sam was in a similar position to him, and Teal'c was valiantly trying to stand back up only to fall down again. He didn't know how long he stayed like that, but as the darkness surrounded him, he found himself on the floor, eyelids slowly, yet inevitably closing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it so far! :)


End file.
